Appropriate application instruments that are suitable for introducing substances or suspensions, in particular cells into a biological tissue have been know. US 2001/0027296 A1, for example, describes an application instrument that may acquire cells from a tissue for processing and subsequently return them back into the tissue.
The instrument of US 2011/0282381 A1 is essentially based on that an appropriate canal is already present in the tissue, for introducing the substances. Occasionally, an appropriate canal may be pricked with a tip. Provision of an appropriate canal results in significant damage of the tissue to be treated. Furthermore, with the described instrument, it is very difficult to accomplish extensive and homogenous distribution of the substance to be introduced.
Starting from US 2011/0282381 A1, it is thus the object of the present invention to provide an instrument head allowing for efficient introduction of substances into biological tissue. With this, it is intended minimal damage of the tissue to occur and to optimize positioning of the introduced substance. Furthermore, an extensive and homogenous distribution of the introduced substance is to be accomplished as far as possible, wherein the substance that for example may be cells is gently treated such that no damage of the substance occurs.